1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing polyamines by the catalytic reduction reaction of the cyanoethylated N-(2-aminoethyl)piperazine and the cyanoethylated compounds of the polyamines containing 4 or more amino groups in the molecule.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Generally, polyamines can be produced by a well known process in which the acrylonitriles are added to the polyamines containing the primary and/or secondary amino groups and the resulting cyanoethylated amines are catalytically reduced in the presence of a hydrogenation catalyst under hydrogen atmosphere, to form the polyamines corresponding to the cyanoethylated amines.
In another known process, the catalytic reduction reaction is performed with addition of ammonia to the reaction system to further improve the yield of the polyamines.